This invention relates to a vertical sort bin for use in a lumber mill, and into which cut lumber is collected.
There are different types of known sort bins some of which have inclined walls and all of which have a substantially horizontal bin floor which is either secured in a horizontal disposition for vertical movement between the bin walls or is pivotally mounted such that is can be held substantially horizontal throughout movement between the bin walls and can be released to an inclined position for dumping lumber from the bottom of the bin.